Nuclear export inhibitors are of interest for treatment of cancers (including leukemia, multiple myeloma, and melanoma), viral infection, and demyelinating disorders. This collaborative team aims to identify compounds that are capable of inhibiting CRM1/XPO1-dependent nuclear export. During this period, a high-throughput amenable assay was optimized and readied for screening. Approximately 20,000 compounds were screened in quantitative high-throughput (qHTS) format, and hits have been cherrypicked for validation and further characterization.